1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to jewelry, and more particularly it relates to small gemstones fitted together to appear as one larger gemstone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jewelry including diamonds and gemstones are widely known. Because precious and semi-precious gemstones are expensivexe2x80x94typically, the larger the stone, the more expensive the stonexe2x80x94, it is also known to use several smaller stones fitted together to resemble one large stone. Typically, the stones are fitted together to make a round design that simulates a single larger round-cut stone.
The traditional setting for fitting together several small stones to resemble one large stone is a cup- or bowl-shaped setting. The cup shape provides a great deal of security in preventing the stones from coming loose or falling out. The instant inventor has developed a prong setting for multiple gemstones described in pending U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,846 filed on Mar. 10, 2000, the teachings of which are fully incorporated by reference herein.
It is an object of the invention to provide the appearance of a large oval stone from several smaller stones.
The above and other objects are fulfilled by the invention which is a multi-stone oval gemstone or diamond. The overall jewelry device is one large oval gemstone comprised of several, preferably four, smaller triangular-shaped stones. The side facets of the smaller stones are cut so as to meet at a point with no gaps between the smaller stones. Preferably, two of the stones are larger than the other two.